


Kiss and tell

by azziria



Series: Firestarter [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows how to give Steve what he needs, and Steve’s grateful for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and tell

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to [Firestarter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164778). Because (surprise, surprise) I got to having thinky thoughts about the whole possessive!Steve situation.

”Tell me, Danny,” Steve says, “Tell me,” because he needs it, needs to hear it, needs to hear Danny _say it_. But Danny just grins at him, shakes his head, “It’s not that easy, babe, you know that,” turns his back and braces himself against the wall of the shower, head down, water sluicing over his back, and goes quiet, goes still. He’s going to make Steve work for what he needs, work for what Danny wants to give him. It’s worth more that way, they both know that.

Steve slicks his hands with shower gel, warming it in his palms, smooths it over Danny’s shoulders, tracing the line of Danny’s shoulder blades with his fingertips. He finds that place between Danny’s shoulders where Danny carries all his tension, and digs his fingers in, working at the knotted muscles until Danny groans with pleasure, loosening up under his touch. ”Tell me,” he says, low into Danny’s ear, feels Danny shiver against him, like he can’t help himself, and Steve lets himself feel it, lets himself revel in this, lets himself glory at having Danny under his hands like this, naked and close and _all his_.

Because Steve’s got a possessive streak, and he knows it, knows all the fucked up reasons for it too, but that doesn’t help any. It’s why he doesn’t do relationships, doesn’t risk those dangerous, treacherous emotions. But Danny... Danny got in, got under his radar, got... close, before Steve realised what had happened, and that’s OK, because for some crazy reason Danny understands, Danny... gets it. Danny talks him down – hell, Danny _laughs_ him down most of the time when he gets too ridiculous, forces him to keep it all in perspective, keeps him sane and grounded and in the land of reasonable behavior.

Except sometimes... sometimes it’s different. Sometimes Danny uses it, sometimes Danny lets him run, pushes him until he cracks, until Danny gets what he’s after... which would scare him, would scare him rigid, if he didn’t trust that Danny knows what he’s doing, knows just how far to let him go. And afterwards, Steve feels... clear, calm and focussed and like the pressure’s gone and something’s stilled in him. It’s a good feeling, but he doesn’t look too closely at it. It is what it is, however fucked up that may be, and he’s grateful, so very grateful, needs to show that gratitude.

”Tell me,” he says again, lips against Danny’s skin as he works his fingers down the muscles either side of Danny’s spine, slides his palms round the curve of Danny’s glutes and goes down onto his knees, thumbs spreading Danny wide so he can see him. Danny’s hole looks reddened and tender from where Steve put him over the hood of the Camaro and fucked into him hard and fast earlier, and it must be sore, but he knows that Danny will let him fuck him later, that Danny will _expect_ to get fucked, because that’s how this goes. “Tell me,” he says, and leans in, runs his tongue across the reddened skin, feels Danny clench at the first touch, but he doesn’t stop, licks his way into Danny until Danny’s moaning softly and pushing against him. He thinks about fucking Danny right now, bending him over here in the shower, slicking himself up with the gel and pushing in, taking Danny with firm, slow thrusts as the water cascades down over them, but he pushes the thought aside because that isn’t the plan, isn’t what this is about. There’ll be plenty of time for that afterwards.

He pulls back, ignoring the soft sound of disappointment Danny makes, and turns him so his back is to the tiles. He doesn’t look up as he kneels at Danny’s feet, lifts each foot in turn to wash it, running soap-slick fingers between Danny’s toes and sliding his thumbs along his insteps, making the pressure firm so as not to tickle. ”Tell me,” he says, as he works his way up over the strong bones of Danny’s ankles, upwards along the swell of Danny’s calves, slides his hands up over the long, hard muscles of Danny’s thighs to where Danny’s cock stands proud, strong and sturdy like Danny himself. “Tell me,” he murmurs against the hot, smooth skin of Danny’s cock, running his tongue broad and slow from base to tip, hands splayed wide to pin Danny’s hips in place, to hold them steady as he suckles gently on the head of Danny’s cock until Danny moans again and tries to twist forward, eager and needy.

He runs his tongue around the head once more then lets it slide slowly from between his lips, moving upwards, trailing kisses up across Danny’s abs, palms slipping in smooth circles across the broad planes of Danny’s chest, thumbs brushing against Danny’s nipples once, twice, three times, as Danny arches into his touch. His mouth finds the mark he put on Danny’s neck earlier and Danny ‘s head goes back against the wall, breath hissing at the memory of sharp teeth. “Tell me,” he growls, more insistent now as he sucks a bruise into the soft skin over the mark, feels Danny shudder against him again, feels Danny’s pulse race, Danny’s breath hitch, feels the power of making Danny be this way, of giving Danny all this.

He slips one hand round to cup the back of Danny’s head, to tangle his fingers in Danny’s hair and angle his head for a kiss, makes it long and lingering, tongue and teeth, exploring Danny’s mouth and catching his bottom lip to make him gasp. He fumbles with his other hand for more shower gel, slides his fingers down to Danny’s cock and grips him, stripping his hand along Danny’s length, up and back, firm and slow until Danny’s straining forward into his grasp. “Tell me,” he breathes into Danny’s mouth, and Danny gasps again as he circles his thumb over the head of Danny’s cock, “Tell me who you belong to.” He can feel that Danny’s close, so close, so ready to break, and he slows his rhythm, teasing, tantalizing, “Tell me!” And that’s what it takes, what has Danny gasping into his shoulder “Fuck, Steve, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop, I’m yours, only yours, just do it, Jesus God just do it already,” He speeds up, gives a couple of firm, strong flicks of his wrist, growls “Danny, that’s it, so good, come on, come for me,” and Danny’s there, shuddering into Steve’s hand and shaking against him and it’s beautiful, it’s perfect, it’s everything Danny wants and Steve needs.

He pulls Danny close, holding him through the aftershocks, feels his breathing settle and his heartbeat gentle, finally feels his mouth curve into a grin against his collar bone. “Fuck, Steve, that was... that was...”

He stops Danny’s mouth with another kiss, “Mine,” he says, “All mine, “ feels Danny breathe a soft laugh. “Always, babe, you know that,” and the grin becomes wicked as Danny’s hand travels south. “Want me to show you? Anything you want, anything, just name it, I’ll do it for you.”

He’s nearly lost for a moment in how much he wants, how much Danny will give him, how much this all means, but then he pulls himself together, matches Danny’s grin. “Anything?” he says, “Seriously, Danny?”

And Danny looks at him, a ridiculously fond look that says far more than any words ever could, then says “Yeah, babe, you just name it,” takes him by the hand, and pulls him towards the bedroom, two steps ahead of him, just like always.


End file.
